


Rain Cloud

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: The Number 6 Collection [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hamilton References, Idiots in Love, In-Jokes, Jokes, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Musical References, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Teasing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: The Number 6 Collection is a mess of one shots featuring Taron Egerton. It does often feature Jamie Bell, Richard Madden, and possible Chris Evans or Brett Eldredge as side characters.This is for one of my friends. This will almost always features characters modeled after myself and a mutual friend.I hope you enjoy the crazy as always.I love you Number 6!
Relationships: taron egerton/original female characters
Series: The Number 6 Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844149
Comments: 2





	Rain Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : "Quit smirking at me, I'm serious!"  
> "I'm not smirking!"  
> "Well, stop laughing at me."  
> "I'm not laughing."  
> "Well quit whatever it is you're doing."  
> "This is me with a cheery disposition; a ray of sunshine in the mist of bleakness. Don't put a cloud over my sunshine."  
> "It's an excuse to laugh at me."  
> "RAIN CLOUD."

"No get off me! Ah!" Nia screams.

"Quiet! Grayson's sleeping!" Divya scolds while laughing.

"Then get off me!" Nia screams louder.

"Kyra should I let Nia up yet?" Divya asks looking up at her friend.

-

Kyra's holding her stomach while she laughs.

-

"Kyra help me!" Nia screeches.

"No." Kyra laughs while shaking her head.

-

Divya puts all her weight on Nia as she sits on her.

-

"Bitch!" Nia screams. "Ah!"

-

Divya starts laughing and accidentally rolls herself off of Nia.

-

"I'm free!" Nia screams army crawling away from Divya.

-

Kyra continues to laugh as she grabs Nia's ankle.

-

"No!" Nia dramatically screams, and then she starts laughing too.

"Then give us our phones bitch!" Divya pulls herself up from the floor. "Or I'm sitting on you again!"

"Fine!" Nia glares at Kyra and Divya.

-

Divya and Kyra hold out their hands, and Nia pulls their phones out from her bra.

-

"Gross Nia!" Divya makes a face.

"Thank you." Kyra smiles, opening her phone.

"I didn't have a chance to go through them." Nia rolls her eyes.

"I doubt that." Kyra narrows her eyes at Nia.

-

Nia rolls her eyes.

-

"Knowing you Nia, you most likely went through Kyra's phone. We know how you are." Divya shakes her head.

"Well I am curious about why Jamie is Kyra's lock screen." Nia smirks raising her eyebrows.

"Is that all you saw?" Kyra asks laughing a little.

"That's all I had the chance to see." Nia shrugs.

"Wait whose Jamie?" Divya asks confused.

"He's Taron's friend." Kyra states.

"I though Dick Madden was his friend?" Divya says confused.

"He is. Jamie is their mutual friend." Kyra giggles.

"How do you know Jamie?" Divya asks confused.

"I met him when Chris was doing an event for " _Snowpiercer_ "." Kyra smiles.

"You just _had_ to mention Chris." Divya shakes her head.

"Why? What's going with Chris?" Nia asks confused.

"She's mad at him." Kyra giggles.

"What did he do?" Nia asks, still confused.

-

Divya rolls her eyes.

-

"She doesn't want to talk about him." Kyra rolls her eyes.

-

Nia shakes her head.

\--

"Anyway." Divya widens her eyes. "When did you meet Jamie? I was at that event. I invited _you_ to that event!"

"You and Chris were doing press at the event. I was trying my best to stay out of camera range, when I ran into Jamie... Literally." Kyra giggles a little.

"You would." Nia giggles.

"Ha, ha fuck you guys." Kyra rolls her eyes.

\--

"I want to meet this Jamie." Divya crosses her arms.

"What do you mean you want to meet Jamie?" Kyra asks panicking a little.

"Oh she's nervous!" Nia teases.

"I mean I want to meet him. Invite him over." Divya smiles.

"Why?" Kyra asks.

"Bitch just invite him over!" Divya scoffs.

-

Kyra laughs.

-

"I'll do it." Nia says, tapping on her phone screen.

"Nia!" Kyra tries grabbing her phone.

"Oh so it's like that with Jamie?" Divya teases raising her eyebrows.

"No it isn't!" Kyra glares at Divya.

-

Nia giggles as she presses her phone against her ear.

-

"Then why did you try to grab Nia's phone?" Divya asks.

-

Kyra crosses her arms.

-

"Thought so." Divya giggles.

\--

"Hey!" Nia greets.

\--

Divya and Kyra look at Nia.

\--

"Hey babe are you busy?" Nia asks.

\--

Kyra sighs.

\--

"Yeah why don't you come over? I'm just hanging out with Divya and Kyra." Nia smiles. "Oh and invite Jamie."

\--

Divya looks at Kyra.

\--

"Yeah Kyra specifically asked for him." Nia teases looking at Kyra.

"I did not!" Kyra snaps.

\--

"Okay see you guys soon." Nia smiles as she hangs up. "They're in the neighborhood. They'll be here shortly."

"Good. Then I can finally meet this Jamie." Divya smiles.

"I hate you guys." Kyra shakes her head.

\--

"Now I'm curious to know what else is on her phone." Divya reaches for Kyra's phone.

"Hey!" Kyra puts her phone behind her back.

"Bitch!" Nia laughs, pulling Kyra's phone from her hand.

"Nia! Give that back!" Kyra shouts.

-

Nia starts running down the hall, with Kyra chasing her, and Divya chasing after both of them.

-

"Don't break anything in my house!" Divya shouts.

-

Nia and Kyra run into the living room.

-

Nia tries putting distance between herself and Kyra. By using the living room couch.

-

Kyra doesn't fall for that trick. She climbs right over the couch.

-

"Divya!" Nia shouts tossing Kyra's phone.

"No!" Kyra shouts, watching her phone fly over her head.

-

Divya catches Kyra's phone perfectly. The phone lights up once it's in her hand.

-

"Oh look whose calling." Divya smiles showing Nia and Kyra the screen.

-

Kyra sighs when she sees the screen.

-

"Oh so you exchanged numbers." Nia teases.

"He's my friend." Kyra states.

"Then why does it say, _"British Boo"_?" Divya asks.

-

Kyra laughs.

-

"Really?" Nia asks, not impressed by the nickname.

"It's a joke. I've been meaning to change it." Kyra continues to laugh. "Taron and Jamie did that... I swear!"

"Sure they did." Divya rolls her eyes.

"You can ask them yourself!" Kyra giggles.

\---

The front door opens distracting Nia and Divya.

-

Kyra runs around the couch, running right up to Divya, and she grabs her phone.

-

"No! Bitch!" Divya tightens her grip on Kyra's phone.

"It isn't even your phone!" Kyra laughs, while struggling to get her phone back.

"So?" Divya laughs.

"Fuck you give me my phone!" Kyra continues to laugh.

"Well what's going on in here?" Taron asks, startling Divya.

-

Kyra laughs harder and then she gets her phone back.

-

"Divya. Kyra. Are you not playing fair?" Taron asks, resting his hands on his hips.

-

Divya glares at Taron.

-

Kyra giggles.

-

"That's hot." Nia accidentally says out loud.

-

Kyra doubles over laughing.

-

"Nia!" Divya scoffs.

"Oops." Nia blushes.

"Hi beautiful." Taron smiles, spotting Nia in the corner.

-

Kyra stands up straight as she tries to catch her breath.

-

"You all sound like a bunch of hooligans." Richard teases, entering the living room.

"Dick." Divya says, trying to keep a straight face.

-

Kyra snickers.

-

"I agree mate." A third man says, entering the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Divya asks confused.

-

Kyra slaps Divya's arm.

-

"What?" Divya shrugs.

"Hi Jamie." Kyra smiles at the third man.

"Oh!" Divya smirks.

-

Kyra glares at Divya.

-

"Hi Jamie." Divya and Nia tease.

-

Kyra rolls her eyes.

-

"Hi Kyra." Jamie smiles.

"Jamie these blonde fools are my friends. This blue eyed girl is Divya." Kyra points to her left.

"Hi Jamie." Divya smiles.

"The green eyed gal is Nia. But I'm sure Taron has shown you her photo." Kyra smiles pointing behind her.

"Hi." Jamie waves.

"Hey." Nia waves back.

\--

"So what are we doing?" Taron asks.

"You mean besides fighting for our phones back?" Kyra asks, turning to look at Nia.

-

Richard shakes his head.

-

Nia sticks her tongue out at Kyra.

-

Taron pokes Nia's cheek.

-

Divya giggles.

-

Nia slaps Taron's hand.

-

Jamie looks at Kyra confused.

-

Kyra shakes her head with a smile.

\--

"Divya wants to know what your relationship is to Kyra, Jamie." Nia fires back.

-

Richard looks at Jamie.

-

"There isn't-!" Kyra scoffs.

"What Nia means is, when did y'all start dating?" Divya asks.

-

Kyra rolls her eyes.

-

"Oh we-" Jamie nervously chuckles.

"Jamie knows I had a crush on him back in 2005." Kyra confesses.

-

Taron looks at Kyra wide eyed.

-

"Oh?" Nia raises her eyebrows. "Tea?"

"Oh tea indeed." Divya nods.

"I told him some time after the premier. It came up in conversation." Kyra shrugs.

"How could it-?" Divya starts to ask.

"I flat out told him." Kyra states.

"She probably looked into his eyes and she was-" Divya giggles.

"Helpless." Kyra and Divya sing together.

"Oh God." Nia groans.

"I didn't mean to-! I shouldn't know that!" Kyra laughs.

"The sky's the limit?" Divya asks giggling.

"No at least I remembered my dang name." Kyra laughs more. "God kill me."

-

Divya laughs.

-

"I don't know them." Nia shakes her head.

"Oh come on Nia!" Kyra whines. "Don't go breaking my heart."

"No!" Nia warns.

"Oh!" Divya smiles.

"I couldn't if I tried." Taron sings.

"Don't encourage her!" Nia snaps.

-

Kyra laughs.

-

"Honey, if I get restless." Taron continues to sing.

"Baby, you're not my kind." Kyra rolls her eyes, looking at Jamie.

-

Jamie smiles.

-

Divya looks between Jamie and Kyra.

-

"We are not singing! Everyone stop singing!" Nia demands.

"Hey how about you get back honky cat." Kyra smiles.

"No!" Nia crosses her arms.

"Goodbye yellow brick road?" Jamie sings.

-

Kyra smiles.

-

Nia huffs.

-

"How about you hold me closer tiny dancer." Kyra takes Divya's hand and she spins her.

"I would, but I know I'd never be satisfied." Divya smiles, coming to a stop.

"You look like a woman who would never be satisfied." Kyra shrugs.

"At least I'm not throwing away my shot." Divya walks up to Kyra.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Kyra says confused.

-

Divya turns Kyra around and then she pushes her toward Jamie.

-

Jamie catches Kyra as she runs into him.

-

"Can we stop the singing please?" Nia asks.

"What about your song?" Taron asks.

"What?" Nia asks confused.

"My gift is my song and this ones for you." Taron sings.

-

Nia blushes as she shakes her head.

-

Kyra and Divya exchange a look after they look at Nia.

-

"Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean.

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Taron smiles, resting his hand on Nia's cheek.

-

Nia fights her smile as she looks up at Taron.

-

"Hopefully he remembers they're green. While Jamie's are blue." Kyra teases.

-

Nia glares at Kyra.

\--

"Okay I'm done now." Nia takes a step away from Taron.

"What? We were just having a moment!" Taron scoffs.

"We weren't having a moment! You were-" Nia pauses.

"What?" Taron asks confused.

" ** _Quit smirking at me, I'm serious!"_** Nia huffs.

**_"I'm not smirking!"_** Taron argues.

**_"Well, stop laughing at me."_** Nia stomps her foot.

**_"I'm not laughing."_** Taron shakes his head.

**_"Well quit whatever it is you're doing."_** Nia waves her hands around.

**_"This is me with a cheery disposition; a ray of sunshine in the mist of bleakness. Don't put a cloud over my sunshine."_** Taron mocks Nia by waving his hands around.

**_"It's an excuse to laugh at me."_** Nia crosses her arms.

**_"RAIN CLOUD."_** Taron shouts.

-

Kyra and Divya shake their heads lovingly.

-

"Some things never change with our dear Nia." Divya sighs.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kyra giggles.

"RAIN CLOUD!" Taron sighs.

"DON'T LET THE SUN GO DOWN ON ME!" Taron, Jamie, and Richard belt out in unison.

-

Kyra and Divya fall into each other as they laugh.

-

"I'm done with all of you." Nia giggles shaking her head.

"RAIN CLOUD!" Everyone jokingly yells at Nia.

"Fuck you guys." Nia smiles.


End file.
